Silence
by traffycake
Summary: In the cold of winter, all Norge wanted was the one he loved...


_Winter…a phase of suppression._

As snow embraced the forsaken Norwegian land, it had brought forth the unbearable chill of dead silence. The Nordic boy had felt the same as the frost arrived, making his heart and his home a wasteland. Although many believe his soul remained cold and lifeless all the time, he knew that a small emptiness loomed within the loneliness he suffered during this bitter season.

_Which, of course, was only normal…but he loathed it…_

Suffocating in the boundaries of his walls, he opened the door, pulled and zipped his fur-lined coat snugly onto himself, and escaped from his house, out into the world. After taking a moment to decide if being outside was an improvement, he strode forward, situating his uncovered hands into deep, warm pockets. In his mind, this winter was the ultimate hell…

_And January was a bitch…_

He would confess yearning for summer's return. Down at the shore in Oslo was merely a taunting memory at this point of time. With one memory, spurred another, of naked kisses in the hot, white sand, the salty, grainy beach holding him in its clutch like a lover's hot touch…the linger of his own lover's hands.

Speaking of which, Denmark hadn't visited him for nearly three weeks now…this bothered Norway even more so, although he strongly refused to admit it.

He sat beneath the wilted, bare branches of a small tree, sighing in the solemnity of the atmosphere. The turquoise ice of the small lake in the distance was the only color, aside from his own home. It was dull, not refreshing as it usually was. Any other occasion, he preferred sanctuary from the brash, foul-mouthed Dane, but now, his presence was what he longed for the most.

_Even if it were a simple hello, he wouldn't mind._

Persian blue scanned the dim horizon line, waiting for anything to happen. The end of the world would be acceptable at this point…anything to kill the haunting silence. Remaining still for almost an hour, he waited. He had been doing this day after day and began to think of himself as pitiful.

_Pitiful…and alone._

He wasn't social, he wasn't likeable. He wasn't even sure that his brother, Iceland, was fond of him, and the more he thought, the further into a soundless depression he spiraled. Just like each day before, he stood and began to turn back towards home, disappointed.

"Hey…where are you going, Nor?"

In an instant, Norway felt his heart skip a beat, turning quickly to see the Danish man propped against the tree behind him. He stood with pride, his battle axe over his shoulder as he beamed with delight.

"Jeg er hjemme~" _I am home…_

Norway observed each move he made, from placing the axe down alongside the tree, to stepping towards the younger Nordic, stopping directly in front of him. "You were gone…for so long, Den…it's so unlike you…" he murmured, pulling his hands from his pockets to merely cross his arms.

"Sorry…I've been out sailing. I figured that since the cold season was becoming more severe, it would be easier to conquer some country vital regions~"

"And did you?"

Pausing for a moment, his grin vanishing in an instant, he rubbed the back of his head, "Well…no, not really…almost, though…if it weren't for fucking Sweden!" He growled, giving an agitated look.

"I truthfully should've known you'd go to Sweden…" Norway sighed deeply, lowering his head. Denmark, gripping him underneath the chin, moved him upward and gave him an apologetic kiss, tasting the supple pink lips of his Norwegian lover. A tenderly warm comfort finally began to course through the chilled veins of the boy as welcoming arms wrapped around his slender form.

"Like I said, I'm home now. I could never stay away from my Norge for too long." Sitting down, he pulled him onto his lap, pressing his lips firmly against his throat. Closing his eyes in pleasure, the younger Nordic moaned. "Heh...such a pity it's not winter all year long, don't you think?" asked the Dane, slicking gloved fingers through the younger Nordic's softer pale blonde hair as he leaned back, holding him to the warmth of his body as he rested against the snow-capped hillside. With a look lacking all emotion, the Norwegian opened his eyes and gave a shrug.

"I personally would rather do without it…"

"You have to admit, Nor, snow would make our sex more fascinating~" The savage blue eyes lowered in seduction, darting his hand down the backside of his pants. Jerking suddenly and gripping onto the dark coat Denmark wore, Norway shivered as a gloved finger

compressed his puckered entrance. "Damn, tighter than ever, aren't ya? That's going to feel nice on my dick~" His index and middle finger jabbed into his opening, stretching the muscles apart and earning groans from his lover.

"A-a-are…we really going to have sex in the snow, Den?" He lifted his head, the fur from his hood brushing against his cold, cherry-toned cheeks. Whining when fingers sank deeper into the wet heat of his body, he panted in rhythm with each twist and turn of the movements within him.

"Oh yeah~" The Dane muttered as he retracted his fingers, his breath shaky as he roughly placed him down into the snow, "I promise you this: your ass won't be cold after I'm done." Jerking down the fabric to reveal the pale, voluptuous rear of the Norwegian, he hastily unzipped his own pants and took his throbbing cock into his hand. "F-f-f-fuck…I need heat!"

"No, really? I don't know why, Den; maybe it's the snow," Norway remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "Hurry up…my ass will be frostbitten before you even begin…" Eying him down, the Dane smirked and nodded as he tightly gripped hold onto his lover's fabric-covered legs.

"Shut up, Norge, I'm in control now!" He commanded, driving his hips into the Norwegian's with one solid motion to position his cock comfortably inside his entrance. Both Nordics gave moans of pure satisfaction as their sexual connection brought them heat in the winter atmosphere. "Much…better~" he sighed, grinding his hips hard as he gave powerful thrusts. Sliding his hands down along his waist and underneath his coat, he fondled with his nipples, licking his lips delightfully as his Norway's pleasured reaction was to his liking.

"I like it…when you're in control…" he muttered, giving him a savage stare in return. Denmark blushed, grinning widely from the hostile, yet lust-filled gaze. Sinking further into him with stronger tempo, he pinched at the covered pink flesh.

"You're certainly not the only one, Norge; I promise that, too." Jerking and grazing the tip of his cock into the deeper sensitive nerves, he moaned at the orgasmic melody of Norway's heightened cries. His whole body felt like heaven in the pure, white world they made love upon.

"N…norge~"

Reaching his orgasm, he rammed into him a final time before cumming, their heavy moans making melody in the 'no longer' lonely silence. Cum trickled from his entrance, dripping onto the snow into a sticky pool of heat. Lying against him, Denmark panted against the Norwegian's mouth, kissing him roughly and sliding their tongues together.

"Fuck…" muttered Norway, "Has it really been three weeks since you've had me?"

"Yeah…I'm to blame for that," the Dane replied, basking in the afterglow of sex and kissing his lover's visible skin frantically, "Cause of fucking Sweden…gives me a better reason to go invade him, now doesn't it?"

"Shut up…and put my damn pants back on…"

**A/N: A little gift for ~traitorsblood, who didn't even know I was writing this. A little gift to all you who read our first collab as well! I'm making the 100 theme challenge from DenxNor fanfiction~! Be expecting some goodies~! This is 1 of those! I guess you could say out collab would be, too. Make it 69. Annoyance. o3o.**


End file.
